


Counting Down

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: This has nothing to do with septiplier, at least it was not intended to be. This work is more of an experiment on the writing structure.





	

10 You wake to a knock on your closet door.  
9 It gets louder the more you ignore.  
8 The door rattles from the intensity of the blows.  
7 Who's behind it no one knows.  
6 You're crying and shaking from fear.  
5 If you scream, will anyone hear?  
4 You suck in a breath as the banging began to slow.  
3 The room is now silent, you wonder if it was faux.  
2 Your throat tightens, as the door opens with a creak.  
1 "Hello my dear, I hope you're not weak."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking part in my experiment. If you liked it please tell me by either leaving a kudos or a comment. Thanks :)


End file.
